


La fête de l'amour (Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, fête foraine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Ramsay avait conclut un marché avec Theon et il est obligé de tenir sa promesse. Toutefois se rendre à la fête forraine de St Valentin était beaucoup plus agréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. De plus que ne serait-il pas pour le bonheur de son amant ?
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Series: Mille petites déclarations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Kudos: 4





	La fête de l'amour (Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> On continue sur notre lancée avec un mouveau texte de Mana2702!  
> Note de l'auteure : Coucou, un petit texte sur Game of Thrones en Modern AU, s'il vous plaît ne me jetez pas de pierres, je sais que Theon est un peu OOC. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand-même.

Ramsay soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Le brun s'était fait avoir, une fois de plus. Il grogna :

-J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Ramsay Bolton tu me l'as promis.

-Je sais, mais tu te rappelles pourquoi je l'avais promis ?

-Oui, pour que je te fasse une pipe. Je l'ai fait donc maintenant tu vas m'accompagner sans broncher et sourire, c'est la Saint-Valentin merde !

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire, il adorait quand Theon se montrait colérique. Il adorait quand son petit-ami montrait qu'il avait du caractère de temps à autre. En effet le jeune Bolton avait fait ce marché stupide quelques jours plus tôt pour obtenir une gâterie de la part de Theon. Dès l'annonce en ville de la fête foraine spéciale Saint-Valentin, le jeune Greyjoy l'avait tanné pour y aller. Bien sûr Ramsay avait repoussé l'idée à chaque fois. Mais un soir où il avait vraiment envie d'une fellation il avait fait ce marché, pensant bêtement que Theon refuserait, puisque le jeune Greyjoy n'était pas très branché pipe d'ordinaire. Ramsay s'était donc fait avoir à son propre jeu, mais c'était de bonne guerre, il ne pouvait pas sans arrêt refuser les petits plaisirs que voulait Theon. C'était Ramsay qui choisissait toujours leurs activités et pour une fois il pouvait bien céder à l'envie de son amant, surtout en cette journée si spéciale. Theon le regarda avec ses yeux de cocker :

-Donc tu vas passer toute la journée à bouder ? Tu ne vas même pas faire semblant d'être heureux de passer cette journée avec moi ? Je ne mérite pas ta compagnie le jour de la fête des amoureux c'est bien ça ?

Ramsay leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa :

-Tais toi donc ! Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Theon sautilla sur place en applaudissant :

-Tu vas voir ça va être une journée super ! Merci d'avoir dit oui mon amour.

-C'est rien, j'avais promis donc je respecte ma parole. Par contre je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler mon amour.

-Pardon bébé.

Ramsay grimaça mais ne dit rien, il savait que c'était plus fort que Theon, il fallait toujours qu'il lui donne des surnoms affectueux débiles. Le jeune Greyjoy entremêla ses doigts à ceux du brun et commença à marcher, regardant les différents stands et manèges. Il s'arrêta devant un premier stand, celui du tir au fusil. Il regarda Ramsay de son air de chien battu :

-Tu veux bien me gagner la peluche géante de Stitch ? Ou celle du dragon s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, je sens que je vais vraiment être exploité aujourd'hui !

Ramsay l'embrassa et se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait le stand :

-Bonjour, trois plombs s'il vous plaît.

Il paya et prit le fusil. Le brun était très fort à ce jeu, il faisait du tir à l'arc donc viser était facile pour lui. En un rien de temps il dégomma les trois ballons. Le vendeur lança en espérant intéresser la foule :

-On a un gagnant ! Lequel voulez-vous ?

-Le Stitch s'il vous plaît, et je vais prendre une autre partie.

-D'accord, cette fois il faudra dégommer 4 ballons pour le gros lot.

-Aucun problème.

Ramsay fit un clin d'œil à Theon en lui donnant le Stitch. Le jeune Greyjoy n'en revenait pas, Ramsay allait faire en sorte de lui obtenir les deux peluches qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil. Une fois de plus le brun dégomma les ballons facilement. Le tenancier le regarda :

-Lequel vous voulez ?

-Le dragon bleu s'il vous plaît.

-Tenez, maintenant je vous demanderai de partir s'il vous plaît, il faut laisser des gros lots pour les autres clients.

-Pas de soucis, on voulait que ces deux-là de toute façon. Merci, et bonne journée Monsieur.

-Bonne journée, amusez vous bien.

Theon sauta au cou de Ramsay :

-Merci, j'en espérais pas tant !

-Je sais, mais je suis là pour te faire plaisir alors autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Ramsay prit la main de Theon dans la sienne et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Ils passèrent par toutes les attractions : la maison hantée, le labyrinthe de miroirs, les manèges à sensation. Au bout d'un moment Theon demanda tout excité :

-On va dans la grande roue ?

-Si tu veux.

Le brun paya les tickets et ils montèrent dans une des cabines. Theon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ramsay et passa ses bras autour du sien :

-Merci, t'es vraiment un amour. Tu t'amuses un peu au moins ?

-Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que je m'amuse toujours quand je suis avec toi.

-Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que tu passes une bonne journée ?

-Je te dis que oui. Chaque fois que tes yeux pétillent de bonheur alors ça me fait plaisir, je me dis que je suis pas venu pour rien.

-T'es un romantique au fond.

-Pas du tout, je trouve juste normal de te faire plaisir de temps en temps. C'est aussi ça être en couple, accorder aussi à l'autre ses moments de plaisir.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais oui, je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ramsay n'aimait pas vraiment s'exhiber en public, il préférait garder ses sentiments privés. Mais Theon avait tellement eu envie de venir à cette maudite fête foraine qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre choix que venir. En plus Ramsay n'avait pas honte d'être homosexuel et d'être avec le jeune Greyjoy, c'est simplement qu'il était pudique. Il trouvait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de crier à la face du monde qu'il aimait Theon, il préférait le dire dans l'intimité, de toute façon le jeune Greyjoy connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de Ramsay à son égard. Le brun n'était pas un expert en gestes tendres, il en était même plutôt avare, mais il savait montrer son amour autrement. Theon lui sourit, il était clairement sur son nuage :

-Merci Ramsay, vraiment. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'afficher en public, et je sais que le fait que tu m'accompagnes et une très grande preuve d'amour. J'ai conscience que tu le fais pour moi et que ça te pèse un peu, donc je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. Tu savais que c'était important pour moi et tu as fait l'effort, c'est très gentil.

-On va pas en parler toute la journée, ça va je te dit. Mais après viens pas me redemander de truc du style avant un bon moment !

-Promis !

Ramsay sourit et ébouriffa tendrement les boucles châtains de son petit-ami :

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ta gueule d'ange ?!

Ils se mirent à rire et leur nacelle s'arrêta tout en haut de la roue. Theon soupira d'aise :

-C'est magnifique tu ne trouve pas ?

-Si ça l'est.

Ramsay passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant et le serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses boucles :

-Si mon père me voyait je crois que j'aurais droit à un bon coup de pied au cul !

Theon perdit son sourire. Roose Bolton était un homme froid et un père cruel. Il avait tout bonnement battu Ramsay jusqu'à le rendre inconscient quand l'adolescent avait fait son coming out. Même si cela remontait à plusieurs années, Ramsay était toujours blessé par la réaction de son père, après tout il lui avait cassé le nez, déboîté la mâchoire et cassé plusieurs côtes. Cette violence inappropriée et excessive avait à jamais rompu la relation entre le père et le fils. Theon se sentait toujours coupable, car c'était pour être avec lui que Ramsay avait avoué son homosexualité à son père. Le jeune Greyjoy soupira et embrassa Ramsay en caressant sa joue :

-Je suis désolé, c'était à cause de moi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, j'aurais fait mon coming out de toute façon. Mon père est un connard, qu'il crève si il peut pas accepter son fils comme il est ! En plus j'ai pas besoin de lui pour être heureux, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour ça.

Theon sourit, ils avaient eu le coup de foudre au lycée. Theon venait d'arriver dans le la région, il était nouveau au lycée. Comme il était « différent » les autres l'avaient d'office rejeté car il était un peu timide, grand, mince et avec ses boucles dans tous les sens. Ramsay était le seul à être venu vers lui, il lui avait fait visiter le lycée et l'avait pris sous son aile. Ramsay aussi était mis à part car lui aussi était « différent » à l'exception que lui cassait la gueule de ceux qui osaient le traiter de « pédale », de « tafiole » ou autres surnoms tout aussi sympathiques. Theon lui subissait ce genre d'injures sans rien dire et préférait aller pleurer aux toilettes. Toutefois Ramsay ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, lorsqu'il l'avait accueilli il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus se laisser faire et pleurer comme ça. Et maintenant, quasiment dix ans plus tard, ils étaient toujours inséparables et Theon ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Ramsay était fier d'avoir accompli ça, car Theon était vraiment beau quand il s'affirmait. La grande roue se remit en marche et ils descendirent tranquillement. Le duo sortit de la nacelle et Ramsay demanda :

-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

-J'ai faim !

-Ok on y va dans ce cas.

Il s'approcha d'un stand de nourriture et sourit :

-Bonjour deux pommes d'amour s'il vous plaît, une normale et l'autre avec supplément de caramel. Je vais aussi vous prendre deux sucettes en forme de cœurs et des churros.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Hum mettez nous deux sodas aussi.

-Très bien.

Le brun paya et Theon lui sourit :

-Tu t'es rappelé que j'adore le caramel ?

-Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble s'il te plaît accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle! Je te connais par cœur Theon Greyjoy !

-D'accord, petit test dans ce cas. Ma couleur préférée ?

-Celle de mes yeux.

-Exact, mon endroit préféré ?

-Dans mes bras, et sinon tout endroit au bord de l'eau.

-Exact et exact. Hum... mon anniversaire ?

-Sérieusement ?! 12 septembre 1986.

-Oui, notre date de rencontre ?

-Le 1er septembre 2001, tu vas continuer encore longtemps ?

-Oui. Alors qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus peur ?

-Qu'on se sépare, sinon la mort et les serpents.

-Exact, tu es fort dis donc ! Pourquoi je t'aime ?

-Parce que je suis le meilleur. Non sérieusement, parce qu'on est des âmes sœurs.

-C'est tour à fait ça. Qu'est-ce qui me rend le plus heureux ?

-Être avec moi, chaque fois que tu es en contact avec l'eau et le fait qu'on a déjà prévu d'avoir au moins un enfant dans les années à venir.

Theon sourit et le serra contre lui :

-Je me rends, tu es trop fort pour moi, tu me connais même mieux que je ne me connais moi-même !

Ramsay se mit à rire et on lui donna enfin sa commande. Ils partirent donc s'installer sur un banc pour manger. Theon regarda son amant :

-C'est vrai que tu me connais par cœur, c'est presque inquiétant.

-Je dirais pas inquiétant mais bon. C'est ça d'être en couple depuis longtemps.

-Oui mais c'est important, ça prouve que tu fais attention à moi, que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle.

-Bah... oui. En même temps tu passes ton temps à parler donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de t'écouter !

-Oh salaud !

Theon lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et sourit en croquant dans sa pomme d'amour :

-C'était une belle journée, merci.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon ange.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin bébé. Et si maintenant on rentrait pour baiser ?

Ramsay éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pomme d'amour :

-T'es vraiment pas croyable toi ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi on aurait passé notre journée à la maison à faire ce même programme !

-Je sais, mais j'avais envie qu'on sorte prendre l'air, c'est une si belle journée.

-Tu as raison, le temps était magnifique et nous nous sommes bien amusés. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien faire d'autre avant notre départ ? Car une fois à la maison il sera trop tard pour pleurnicher que tu aurais voulu faire quelque chose !

-Oh si j'ai trouvé, tu fais bien de me le rappeler !

Ils finirent leur pomme d'amour en allant au stand photo. Ramsay leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée :

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Bon d'accord.

Le stand était très simple : les amoureux se plaçait dans un cadre de cœur géant, ils étaient pris en photo et celle-ci était imprimée en instantanée. Ils se placèrent donc dans le cadre et prirent plusieurs poses, Theon insista sur ce point. Ils repartirent donc avec quatre photos, au plus grand dam de Ramsay qui détestait poser devant les objectifs. Il secoua la tête en soupirant :

-Décidément qu'est-ce que je ferais pas par amour pour toi Theon Greyjoy ?!

-T'inquiètes, je vais bien te récompenser une fois à la maison, pour ton effort de guerre mon brave héros !

Ils se mirent à rire et rentrèrent chez eux. Ramsay regarda Theon ranger tout ce qu'ils avaient obtenu au fil de la journée et sourit avec tendresse. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, Theon restait innocent et enfantin lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il était adorable, Ramsay ne pouvait pas lui résister, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui céder tous ses caprices. Theon s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en lui retirant sa veste :

-Il me semble que je vous ai fait une promesse tout à l'heure Monsieur Bolton.

-En effet, voyons si vous la respectez comme j'ai respecté la mienne Monsieur Greyjoy.

Ils se mirent à rire, la journée était loin d'être finie et leur programme s'annonçait plus qu'intéressant. Ils ne se montraient jamais mieux leur amour que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils allaient à présent fêter la Saint-Valentin à leur manière, et cela s'annonçait jouissif.


End file.
